Hero 2
Narr:Two powerful villains stand before our heros The ex-head of the Akatsuki Clan a.k.a The Lord Of Puppets and the personifaction of Insanity Mental Mistro.How will our heros deal with them? The Lord Of Puppets:I'll handle the I.I.A shadow and you take on the others Mistro. Mental Mistro:Okay but you gave me the easy match and just signed you death wish. The Lord Of Puppets:I don't think he is that powerful just look at him I feel bad for myself I'm not going to have fun killing him but you have all of the weaklings you'll just kill them in one hit. Gen'Yu:Hey are you jsut going to talk trash or are you going to show me your moves? Atsui:They must be the ones who vaporizied the school they'll have to pay!!! Gen'Yu:I'll take on The Lord Of Puppets you handle Mental Mistro get it got good? Samui:Sounds fine to me. Haruno:Hmmm...I always wanted to try out my true powers okay I'll do it. Dotomaru:Wait we can't be too rash they are powerful can't you feel their soul's power from here?They'll make us into mence meat if we try to fight them. Atsui:Will I didn't know you were a girl when it came down to fighting.Plus you don't have to fight but you do have to stay out of my way got it wuss? Samui:Hey be nice to him Dunce your an coward as well your just acting tough. Atsui:What ever. Gen'Yu:Okay here goes nothing..Now scatter force-palm smasher. Narr:Gen'Yu sent all of his ci into his hand for an powerful attack that he throw towards The Lord O f Puppets but it messed crashing into an building causing more ruin.The Lord Of Puppets smiled with glee at Gen'Yu then disappeared then reappeared in front of Gen'Yu and warped again with Gen'Yu.Menatl Mistro shot his own atatck at the rest of the gang. Mental Mistro:Don't forget about me kids or you might end up dead. Samui:Ha you can't take on four of us on so your dead. Haruno:Yeah so give up now. Narr:Samui's and Haruno's aura changed to an deep dark red and rage was flowing around the area.Mental Mistro knew that he was doomed but he didn't show it he just created another blast. Mental Mistro:Lets dance!!!!! Dotomaru:Move it Atsui that move we hurt. Narr:Samui blocked the explosion with an ice barrier. Samui:Fool what are you trying to get yourself killed?You dunce! Atsui:Sorry sis but I was frozen with terror. Well you better grow a pair and fight you big wuss or you will die next time. Atsui:Okay sis I understand okay Mental Mistro Eat it!!Flame Shot!! Narr:Atsui shot an flame blast shaped like an Japanese Character of Fire iwas Dead Center on Mental Mistro but he seemed unaffected by the shot. Atsui:Man how did he survive that attack?It was one of my most powerful moves. Samui:Let see if you can take this Cryo-bomb!! Narr:Mental Just reflected it with his hand. Menatl Mistro:Ha weak. Haruno:If that was weak then Let me try Clothing Buzzsaw!!! Narr:Just like the other attacks it had no affect on him so Mental Mistro started to build up his chi to make his Mental Vortex. Menatl Mistro:That tickled now try mine out Mental Vortex!! Dotomaru:Guys run if that touches you you die!! Gen'Yu:That's why I'm here 'Rapidfire Railgun' technique!!! Narr:An badly beaten Gen'Yu appeared out of an portal with nails that were charged with electromagnitic energy.He shot them at the Vortex. Mental Mistro:What the hell how are you still alive you should be dead how did he let you escape? Gen'Yu:Please I kicked his ass then sealed him away and that's what I'm going to do to you as well! Mental Mistro:What nooo!!!I can't die just yet I wanted to make it to the next Ark at least how could Truth™ do this to me!?!?!?!?!? Gen'Yu:I don't know what your talking about but die RailShotgun!!! Narr:Gen'Yu's multi-shot attack hit Mental Mistro dead center and sent him flying into an wall bloody and half-dead Gen'Yu walked over to interrorgate him. Gen'Yu:You bastard you betrayed us how could you do this to us? G'enYu:One my parents where married when they had me two I'm just an Spy sent by the I.I.A to you know spy on your plans but it seems I should only keep an eye on the Masked Man he is the only badass in this team and you know it...so can you tell me why he really did this? Narr:Mental Mistro bit his tounge and his mouth was full of blood.Gen'Yu was surpriesed. Gen'Yu:Wait don't die you idiot I still need to no where did the Masked Man go? Mental Mistro:He went to kill the head of the I.I.A making the agancy goes out of control without an leader and that's when his spy will take over and cause trouble and release the beast. Gen'Yu:An spy working for you and an beast?What th hell else is he hiding from me. Mental Mistro:Hehheh I feel bad for you so here is an portal use it to get out of here this place is about to be engulfed by an black whole and don't try to take on the Boss please he'll killl you if you try promise me that. Gen'Yu:Okay I promise but why are you helping us? Mental Mistro:Because I'm your....... Narr:Before Mental could finish his sentence he died.The crew went towards the vortex. Atsui:Please don't tell me you believe him? Gen'Yu:He is not one to lie so yeah I trust him and we're going. Samui:Whatever. Haruno:You sure Samui? Samui:Yeah it's our best bet to go Sai you coming too? Sai:Yes ma'am. Atsui:This is so stupid what if it's an trap then what? Gen'Yu:That's easy we escape. Atsui:I guess I have other choise but what about our friends and family? Gen'Yu:They'll be okay if I know the Masked Man the black hole is weak.Plus they'er after us so he may go where we'er going. Atsui:THAT'S JUST DUMB BUT I GUESS I'LL GO ANYWAY. Narr:They went through the vortex and they found themselves in the I.I.A's main office. Gen'Yu:Wait this is... (Sound effect:Booooooooom) Big Bang:My my Captain Gen'Yu what are you doing here so late all Captains were called back to the HQ to defend it from the Masked Man. Gen'Yu:Oh I didn't know...wait what do you mean the Massked Man is here?He is currently at Neo City in Mu. Big Bang:Sorry to tell you this but Mu was destroyed '''THREE DAYS AGO' ''where have you been to miss that because your whole squad is dead. Gen'Yu:So that means the feild he projected protected us from the black hole?Damn how did I not know that?Wait where is Mr.Kyosake? Big Bang:He's fighting the Masked Man on the roof so what are we waiting for lets go!! HyoKage:Sorry little boy I can't let you guys go past this point because if you do I'll kill you. Atsui:Holy Spit any Pedobear what will we do now were all kids? Big Bang:Is he really Kyousake's son because he seems dumb? Gen'Yu:Yeah he is and don't... Samui:Don't talk about my brother like that you big goof if anything how are you apart of the science devision you look like an caveman and your job is easy but you couldn't even do it.See who's laughing now? Atsui:Thanks sis. Samui:SHUT UP DUNCE I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH NEXT TME YOU LET SOMEONE PUSH YOU AROUND LIKE THAT GOT IT WUSS!?!?!?!?!? Gen'Yu:Wow you two are a piece of work aren't you? HyoKage:This is getting boring so I'll kill you now. Haruno:Hey watch out guys!!! Narr:HyoKage shot shadow blades from his back and they ripped everything to shreds in it's way everyone but Atsui dodged them but his friend Sai Amura saved him and took the hit. Sai:Aaahhhhhhh!!!!! Atsui:No SaaaiiiI!!!Why did she do that that must have hurt?Oh your so gonig to pay for that lets do this guys!! HyoKage:Your friends are seperated from you and your all alone with your friend over there about to drown in the mini-lake. Atsui:Hey how are you talking to me with out moving your mouth? HyoKage:I'm a telepath I can this and much more. Atsui:Wait did you say about to drown?Can you wait an second I have to save my friend. HyoKage:What's your problem kid I'm about to kill you and all you want to do is save her!?How stuid are you? Atsui:He is no she and once I save him I'll kick your ass and then all of your base will belong to me. KyoKage:Whatever hurry up and do it before I change my mind. Atsui:Whatever. Narr:Atsui hurried and got Sai out of the water then prepared to fight. HyoKage:Your not going to leave here alive little boy so just role over and die already. Atsui:Please I'm an major part that makes the story because I'm the plot. Hyokage:Hey no breaking the 4th wall kid. Atsui:I just spoiled the next ark because you turn me evil durinf our battle. Hyokage:Okay that's it I'm gonna kill you now die shadow blades!!! Narr:Blades of shadows flew from multiple directions on the wide open feild cutting everyting asunder.They blades went everywhere but Atsui managed to dodge them but an unprotectede Sai was hit. Atsui:Shi-hey you can't hit a man who's already down that's against the rules. Hyokage:What the fu-- w-what are you talking about?There is no rule about hitting an man who's down plus 'he' is really a she.You know what fu** it your so dead!!! Sai:Owww that really hurt so good. Atsui:Sai are you getting off to your pain because that's just wroung you could dei you know? Sai:No I'm not getting off to my pain I'm way too much pain to do that today. Atsui:So you do get off to your pain but not today weird. Hyokage:Are you two done yet because I don't want to kill you while your off gaurd. Atsui:Oh right...so um die for hurting my friend punk! Eat It fire burst!!! Hyokage:Ha none of your moves work on the Pedo bear so take this shadow buzzsaw!!! Atsui:You just said your an pedo bear so I was right!:) Hyokage:Your so dead now kill him my buzzsaw!!! Narr:The buzzsaw had cut Atsui's arm off but he manged to touch him once. Atsui:Touch of fire now burn. Hyokage:Nooooooooooooooo.You finished me with an move that is not yours o wait take this corruption beam!! Atsui:Now to say something cool to end you. you were just Burned!!Do you get it? Hyokage:That was just so stupid you used something that waas apart of your name to finish me off your so dead in the Ark after next. Atsui:Oh and now I'm evil.So now I envy my team so now I feel like killing one of the. Sai:Hey you know medical type stuff so help me you goof. Atsui:Oh right I'll take off your shirt and O.M.G your really an girl or your just so fat your pecks look like boobs. Sai:Don't stair at them help me!! Atsui:Oh right sorr y their just so biiiiggggg!!!:) Narr:Meanwhile....in another part of the I.I.A HQ Samui and Big Bang were just walking around then... Duke:Captian Big Bang Guy the new challenger is approaching. Samui:What we went as low to steal an internet meme now we toke something from a game this is an train wreck. Big Bang:No the Justin Bieber movie was an train wreck this is okay I guess. Freyr:Hahahahaaa this will be fun! Duke:Okay eat this Fucking Punch!!!! Big Bang:Falcon Kiiiick!!!!! Narr:The attacks hit Freyr and Samui looked pissed. Samui:Really?Were just going to take things from games and Memes? Freyr:Crap I'm dead.But before I die take this Awesome Face Dick throw attack!! Big Bang:I'll save you little boy!! Samui:I'll make you my bitch if you call me that again. Big Bang:Sorry little boy but I'm dead. Duke:What that was an short match I guess that means I can betray you sooner that exspected. Samui:Um what did you say? Duke:Oh nothing. Samui:By the way do I look like an boy to you? Duke:his MindIf I say something she'll kill me but if I don't say something she'll kill crap I'm dead. Duke:AloudNo not at all. Samui:I think your lying to me are you? Duke:Um hey look what's that over there? Samui:How stupid do you think I am there is nothing over there. Duke:No seriously there is something look it's your mom. Samui:No it's not stop stalling. Duke:Okay suit yourself. Narr:Samui looked back quickly then turned around and Duke was running away. Samui:I'm goin to kill you!!!Mind How did he know my mom is dead? Duke:See ya. Narr:Meanwhile in another part of the building Haruno and Gen'Yu are alone together. Gen'Yu:Hey do you ever have this feeling like you have an sucky back story? ??Haruno:Is that really they you start an coversation? Gen'Yu:Um well I'm bored so I was trying to make this moment awkward.Plus don't you think it's strange that we hadn't fought anyone unlike everyone else? ??Haruno:Um what?Mind Is he on to me to he can't be so soon not yet at least. Haruno:Hey get away from my boyfriend!! ??Haruno:What you I thought I already killed you. Gen'Yu:Two Haruno Akatsuki's for the price of one jackpot!!:) Haruno:I'll kill you if you say that agian. ??Haruno:Genny do you seriously think that's the real Haruno? Haruno:Damn straight he does think I'm the real one. Gen'Yu:Oh you are the real one because you said you were going to kill me.Whispering and your boobs are bigger than the clones. ??Haruno:What was that your Perv? Haruno: Gen'Yu:Hey look an butterfly! ??Haruno:What where? Haruno:Their is none. Gen'Yu:Oh really then see ya!!! Haruno:Get bach here. Gen'Yu:No. ??Haruno:Oh no I die when I fall for an trick. Narr:They are now off to see the wizard I mean they are off to save Kyousake. Masked Man:I hope he doesn't make me say anything stupid. Kyousake:This my chance he won't cut me off...... Over seer:Ha I'll lets just see about that. Narr:What does the over seer have instored for our heros next time. Over Seer:Oh nothing I come during the next Ark. Narr:Oh okay. The first one if you missed it Hero The next part Hero 3 Samui will make you her bitch if you don't read it. Category:Truth™ Category:Story Category:Mature